Carta De Amor
by AndrewHatake
Summary: "El amor es la peor cosa que pudo existir, el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos" ¿Realmente eso es lo que opina Kakashi del amor?


**Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que este. Todos muy bien, yo estoy súper contento de poder presentarles una nueva historia para este fandom. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo para ustedes!**

**Aclaraciones. NARUTO ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Kishimoto-san. La historia es completamente diferente al canon y pues bueno ya ustedes lo notaran**

**Ahora pues los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

―Oh... vamos Kakashi, debes admitir que el amor existe, aunque digas que es una simple reacción química―y de nuevo la misma conversación entre Kakashi y Yamato.

―Sí, existe pero sólo los tontos y débiles de mente creen que dura para siempre, nada es para siempre, es sólo una ilusión vaga para culpar al amor de todo lo que hacemos―Kakashi argumentó mientras bebía un sorbo de sake.

―Kakashi no pienses así, el amor existe, no es posible que no...―Yamato fue interrumpido de manera agresiva por Kakashi.

―Claro que es así, el amor es la peor cosa que pudo existir, el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos―Kakashi rascó su nuca y se apoyó completamente en el sofá de la sala de su compañero.

―Entonces ¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo tonto? ¿A eso te refieres? - dijo Yamato medio molesto.

- No, pero si crees en eso tal vez lo seas―Kakashi se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera fugaz.

―Ah lo siento, perdón por no pensar como tú―Yamato se puso de pie un poco más molesto.

―Tú empezaste tratando de cambiar mi concepto del amor, tú fuiste el que quiso que pensara como tú―Kakashi mantenía igual el tono de su voz.

―¿Ah sí? Pues siento haber querido que conocieras el sentimiento más maravilloso del todo el mundo―dijo Yamato con la cara roja del coraje.

―No lo es, tonto―Kakashi mantenía su mirada indiferente.

―¡Bueno, quizás yo si sea tonto! ¡pero al menos no me privo de todo lo maravilloso que puede ser enamorarse!―Yamato se había cabreado demasiado.

- No es maravilloso, porque después terminas herido por todo lo "maravilloso" que fue―Kakashi elevó un poco su tono de voz.

―¿Eso es? ¿Tienes miedo?―Yamato lo miro sorprendido.

―No Yamato, no tengo miedo―Kakashi se puso de pie y encaró a Yamato.

―¡No lo entiendo!―Yamato gritó ya un poco mas calmado.

―¿No lo sabes?―Kakashi ironizó―¡Te lo acabó de decir!

―Lo único que entendí es que tienes miedo...―Yamato se sentó junto a Kakashi.

―No, lo tengo... ―Kakashi fue interrumpido abruptamente por Yamato.

―Entonces dime la verdad porque no te entiendo―Yamato se sentó de nuevo.

―Mira Yamato, el amor si existe―Kakashi se sentó junto a Yamato―Pero yo no creo que este presente para todos.

―¿De nuevo con lo mismo?―Yamato se enojo de nuevo.

―Si te molesta como pienso, la puerta esta muy abierta, tengo cosas que hacer―dijo sonriendo.

―¡Hoy estas más insoportable que nunca sempai!―dicho eso desapareció en una cortina de humo.

―Gracias por el cumplido―Kakashi susurró y camino al escritorio, sacando una hoja blanca de papel y un sobre―Bueno...―tomo una pluma y empezó a escribir con letra 100% legible.

_"Querida Hinata._

_No me había dado cuenta de lo importante que te haz convertido para mi en este tiempo, últimamente he tenido que convivir contigo, pareciera que el destino se empeña en que nos encontrásemos en cualquier lugar, la calle, el lago, los campos de entrenamiento, la tienda de dangos, el parque, el bosque inclusive en las misiones._

_Pero todos esos encuentros casuales se han hecho tan rutinarios para mi que me siento extraño cuando no ocurren nuestros encuentros._

_Nos hemos hecho amigos de una manera muy extraña para muchos pero, me alegro de que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera. Mi querida pequeña. Aunque nunca te lo he dicho me molesta cuando te empeñas en hablar de Naruto, ¿acaso no notas en la manera en que te veo? ¿no notas que me haces sufrir?_

_Hinata, cuando hablas de él tus ojos adquieren un brillo tan especial, tus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo tan hermoso. Cuando hablas de él tu desbordas un chakra tan puro. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que él solo te ve como a una chica mas?. Daria lo que fuera porque notarás que yo estoy a tu lado, junto a ti y que yo te seguiría al mismo infierno si fuera necesario._

_No me conformo con solo ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más, quiero ser mucho más que solo tu amigo. No me refiero a ser tu mejor amigo, pues me haz dicho que lo soy, eso me duele aun más._

_¿Recuerdas el día en que viste a Naruto besar a Sakura?, sabes recuerdo que ese día lloraste entre mis brazos y yo solo te daba alientos, ese día lloraste tanto que pensé que no había mas lagrimas para que lloraras después. Te dormiste en mis brazos y mientras dormías te robé un beso. ¿Sabes qué me dijiste mientras te aferrabas a mi?._

_Me dijiste "Te amo". Si, me dijiste "Te amo... Naruto". Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos que temí que te despertaras por el sonido que yo escuche tan fuerte._

_Si Hinata, yo soy ese hombre que se desvela pensando en ti, no Naruto, sino Kakashi, si él soy yo. No soy lo que todos ven, soy mucho mas que eso. Soy el hombre que tú deberías tener, soy Hatake Kakashi, conmigo serias feliz y dejarías de llorar. Soy el hombre que daría la vida por ti una y otra vez... Porque te amo._

_Si Hinata, te quiero tanto, te quiero como un loco que no hace mas que pensar en ti todo el día el que no deja de pensar en ti, tu ingenuidad, tus palabras entrecortadas, tu presencia, tu silencio, tus labios cuando se curvan en una sonrisa. Esas son solo algunas de las cosas que amo de ti._

_En el momento en el que dejo que mis pensamientos corran por el valle de las ilusiones, en ese momento cuando me encuentro acercándome al lugar donde mi corazón grita desesperadamente lo que siento por ti, es cuando me doy cuenta qué eres el motor que guía mi existir._

_Sé que esto no lo puedo decir en voz alta, muchas cosas me impiden hablar claramente contigo; pero te aseguro que cuando pueda exhumar los demonios que aquejan mi mente, no me quedará más que amarte, tenerte cerca de mi, entre mis brazos, en un momento en que solo seamos tu y yo._

_Hinata, me gustaría que notaras que estoy a tu lado de la manera en que lo hago, que dejaras de verme como tu amigo y que solo una vez te dieras la oportunidad de verme como un hombre, que me vieras como vez a Naruto._

_Oh Hinata, cuanto me gustaría que tus miradas se dirigieran a mí, que esos labios tuyos, se presionaran contra los míos, para poder saborear cada parte, morder tus carnosos labios, y dejarnos llevar por el momento, sin que el tiempo importe, solo nosotros dos._

_Me gustaría que al volver a casa y entrar tú me recibieras en casa con un abraso y beso en los labios. Me encantaría que cocinaras para mi y que comiéramos juntos, ayudarte a lavar los platos mientras tú platicas conmigo. Nada me haría mas feliz que al volver de cada misión me curaras las heridas y nos diéramos un baño para luego dormir abrasados. Despertarte con un beso y que me dijeras que me amabas. Que formáramos una familia juntos, tú yo y dos hijos nuestros, un niño y una niña. Ambos con tu forma de ser y con mi inteligencia pero sobre todo unos niños sanos._

_No sé si alguna vez tendré el valor de entregarte este escrito, aunque en este escrito te confiese lo que siento, pero para mí sería más fácil poner mi vida en peligro una y otra vez, solo por asegurarme de que estés a salvo. Eso seria muchísimo mas fácil que dejarme llevar por mis emociones y mostrarte este lado de mi que guardo con recelo solo para ti._

_Sé que eres lista, mucho más de lo que yo mismo quisiera admitir, pero, ¿por qué no lo notas?_

_Todas las veces que he estado a tu lado, para molestarte, para aconsejarte, son un pretexto que me permite estar cerca de ti, sentirte cerca, saberme importante en tu vida. Saberme importante en tu vida es para mi muchísimo mas de lo que te imaginas._

_Muchas noches en vela llegan a mi memoria, cada una de ellas causadas por la misma razón. Tú. Recordando las millones y una tonterías que que he hecho solo para verte reír cuando tu estado de animo esta por los suelos. Aunque a mi me entristezca el saber el motivo por el cual te encuentras de ese modo, no dejo que notes que tan triste estoy._

_Porque para mi todo sería tan perfecto si estuvieras a mi lado tú, tú y solo tú, la autora de mis agonías, de mis desvelos, pero también la protagonista de mis sueños más ardientes, mas sucios y eróticos._

_No sé que mas decir, solo que…_

_Solo que te quiero. No, no solo te quiero, yo, yo te amo._

_Si, al fin lo confieso, te amo, te amo, y no me arrepiento de este sentimiento, tu cercanía, tu mirada, tu inteligencia, tu amabilidad, tu forma de tomar el té, la forma en que hablas y hablas por horas, como te apasionas por tus alumnos en la academia. Tu sola existencia me hacen el ser más feliz de la tierra, el universo y todas sus constelaciones._

_Quien lo diría, yo un macho alfa, 100% coqueto, con una personalidad un tanto sobreprotectora, con un complejo de héroe. Y no es por inflar mi ego ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo atractivo y un buen cuerpo. Las mujeres con las que he compartido la cama pensando en ti me lo han confirmado._

_Yo quien nunca pensé en el amor, ahora te escribo a ti, mi hermosa Hime, a ti mi inteligente amiga, con aire infantil, a quien por alguna razón todos debemos proteger, dado que eres una de los integrantes más preciados de la aldea. Si a ti que eres cerebro puro y nada de músculo, que carece un poco de habilidades sociales, que se sonroja por cualquier muestra de afecto por mínima que sea, y quien a pesar de todo, ama y respeta a su padre._

_Te admiro, te respeto, te amo, y sé que eso nunca cambiara._

_Espero que en un futuro cercano, pueda decirte todo esto sin miedo a nada, sin miedo a la gente, a la sociedad, a nuestros amigos. Solo espero que cuando llegue, tú estés conmigo, que me correspondas y que me ames al igual que yo a ti, no sé si merezco aspirar a tanto, pero contigo cerca, se que todo es posible, al final de cuentas tú me lo has enseñado._

_Supongo que no hay nada mas que decirte, al menos de momento. Creo que te he dicho todo lo que quería decirte. Solo de momento, se que surgirán nuevas palabras que te diré, se que dentro de poco este sentimiento crecerá y se hará cada vez mas grande._

_Tú solo espera, ya veras que todo lo que he dicho es verdad y no solo palabrería. Te prometo que no descansare hasta que me digas "Te amo Kakashi". Y esta promesa Hinata, esta promesa si la cumplire._

_Te amo_

_Atte.: Hatake Kakashi"_

Kakashi doblo la hoja con elegancia y la metió dentro del sobre. Sonrió y escribió el nombre de la heredera Hyūga en la parte delantera central.

―Ah, Yamato si supieras―rió por lo bajo―Aunque todo lo que te dije sobre el amor sonó muy propio de mi... Realmente opino todo lo contrario―su vista se dirigió a la ventana―Te sorprenderías aun mas si descubrieras quien es la hermosa mujer que me tiene loca y ciegamente enamorado―tomó el sobre y caminó a su habitación―Oh Hinata si supieras todo lo que causas en mi... Pienso que realmente tú y Yamato se llevarían una verdadera sorprenderían.

Y con ese último pensamiento el Hatake se fue a descansar, ahora solo era cuestión de que esa carta llegara a las manos de Hinata. Solo era cuestión de que Hinata leyera esa Carta De Amor.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**Jeje espero que si :)**

**Kakashi: Digamos que este fue mas presentable(leyendo icha icha)**

**Yo: ¿De verdad?(emocionado)**

**Kakashi: Si, pero solo un poco**

**Yo: Wiii(feliz)**

**Kakashi: ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Yo: Si, muchas gracias. Antes de despedirnos(sonriendo)**

**Kakashi: Queremos saber que canciones les gustan que nos puedan recomendar(cerrando el Icha Icha) Esperemos que nos den muchas!**

**Yo: ¡Así es!(pone ojitos de gato con botas)Por favor...**

**Kakashi: Por favor**

**Yo : Nos leemos muy pronto, esperamos que nos dejen comentarios.**

**Kakashi: Ja ne!(ojito feliz)**

**AndrewHatake**


End file.
